Sweets Queens
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Rin Kagamine is a new student at Crypton Academy for Young Chef's, it's a great school but the downside is that Rin doesn't know how to cook! Can her new team mates teach her how to cook so she doesn't get kicked out? Rated T just to be safe, ships will occur later on.
1. The New Sweets Queen

**Another story you guys didn't need.**

**Woop!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Rins pov**

"Mom! Don't leave me here!" I said as she was about to drive away.

"You were the on that wanted to go to boarding school," said my mom.

"But this is a cooking school! I burn microwave meals!" I told her.

"Well you always loved my sweets so I entered you into the pastry maker classes," said my mom.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN MAKE SWEETS!" I yelled back at her.

"Well it's either this or homeschool and I am NOT homeschooling you," she said.

I sighed and she got back out of the car and hugged me.

"Your grandma is the head mistress here, if you need anything just go to her," said my mom. I hugged back and after I let go she hurried to her car, got in and drove away as fast as she could.

I sighed as I turned back around to enter the school. After a car crash I hurt my legs pretty bad and I have been I therapy for the past 5 years trying to walk again. But the doctors suggested I go to a small school or be home schooled so nothing bad happens again. My grandma runs a school for chefs in training and my mom sent me here.

I entered the school just as the bells rang, I know there are only 150 students here but I feel like I'm going to get trampled.

I ran for the front office as soon as students started exiting from their classrooms, then the moment I walked in I bumped into someone and fell over.

"Watch where you're going shrimp," I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and blue hair.

I stood back up onto my shaky and sore legs.

"We are the same height idiot!" I yelled.

"I don't mean size wise, I was talking about you social standing," said the boy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're the new pastry student, and pastry students are shrimp on the food pyramid, they are just dinner to sharks like me," he said.

"That's dumb," I told him.

"Whatever, that's just how it works," he said moving me away from the door and walking out.

"Who does that guy think he is!?" I asked myself.

"That's Len Kagamine, he is a normal chef, and everyone here calls him a king since he is a prodigy," said the receptionist.

"He is the son of Rinto and Lenka Kagamine, both of them famous chefs," said the woman.

"Oh! I've heard of them! I went to their restaurant once when I was little with my grandma," I told her.

"Well everyone treats him like a king here because of his parents, and he is the best cook in the whole school and student council president," said the woman.

"He sure has a look of stuff he cooked to perfection and put on his plate. He probably hates me since I am fool in thus kingdom that can't cook," I said.

"He doesn't like the pastry chefs, nobody knows why. Also don't worry, I couldn't cook when I came here in high school but now I can make really great food if I try," she said.

"Well thank you, what is your name?" I asked.

"I'm Meiko Sakine, your grandma's assistant," she said.

"Oh I need to see my grandma! That's why I was here, is she in her office?" I asked Meiko.

"She is, it's the last door down the left," she told me.

"Thank you and it was nice meeting you Meiko!" I said as I ran down the hall to grandma's office.

I stood in front of her door and took a deep breathe in, I was about to knock when the door opened.

My grandma had opened it and was standing there in-front of me.

"I thought I heard my little bunny running down the hall!" she said pulling me into a hug. She calls me bunny because ever since I was little I have worn these huge bows and she said that they make me look like a bunny.

"I wish we could talk longer but I haft to go to a meeting, here is your schedule, you have your pastry class right now," she said.

"Oh and put your luggage in my office, I'll have someone take it up to your room later," she said as she walked away.

I put all my stuff in her office and started to head to my class but I got lost.

"Are you the new student?" I turned around to see a girl with long white hair in a ponytail standing behind me. She looked like a nurse, so I'm assuming she was our school nurse.

"Yeah, can you show me the way to room 106?" I asked.

"Yeah it's on the way to the clinic, also we call the pastry classroom the bakery," said the woman.

As she led me to the class room I tried to talk to her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Nurse Haku and you will call me nothing else but that," she said.

"Okay… so is the clinic what you guys call the nurse's office?" I asked

"Yeah," she said.

Then we stopped, "Here we are," she said.

The doors were huge and they were decorated like a sugar cookie and it said Luka Merugine's Bakery.

"Have fun!" said Nurse Haku as she walked into the clinic.

I tried to open the door but it was locked so I knocked. The doors flew open and standing in-front of me was a girl with long red hair and she had a huge hook shaped cowlick on the top of her head.

"Merguine sensei, it's the new girl!" said the girl.

A woman with long pink hair and glasses came up to us.

"Hello Rin, I'm Luka Merguine but you are supposed to call me Merguine Sensei. Anyway let me introduce you to your new pastry making team and roommates," said Merguine sensei leading me to a table in the front.

"This is the leader of your team, Miku Hatsune," she said pointing to a girl with teal hair in pig tails that was making something with chocolate.

"This is Gumi Megpoid," she said pointing to a girl with short green hair that was making some sort of cake.

"And this is Miki Iroha," she said pointing to a girl form before who was making a pretty rose out of rock candy.

"Guys, this is Rin," they all looked up from what they were doing and looked at me. They didn't say anything; they seemed to be studying me.

"You guys help Rin get ready for the cookie test, and you girls have fun," said Merguine Sensei going back to her desk.

I kept hearing whispers from the other students.

"I can't believe the new girl is working with the Sweet's Queen's" **(I so stole that from that one anime I forgot the name too but changes it from "Kings" to "Queens")**

"She'll never be able to replace IA."

"What are they talking about? Who is IA? What is the cookie test?" I asked.

Miku and Gumi were still focused in what they were making.

"IA was our friend and old team mate that had to drop out since she got Lung Cancer and is taking chemo therapy, and the cookie test is the test that all pastry chefs haft to take where they make a batch of cookies and Merguine Sensei grades them on taste, like she makes sure you didn't burn anything and everything is well cooked and you used the right ingredients," said Miki.

"But I can't cook," I said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"What?" Gumi asked looking up from her cake.

"I can't cook, I didn't want to come here but my mom forced me to come here," I said.

"Well then fail and get kicked out, it doesn't matter since you don't want to be here," said Miku not looking up

"But if I get kicked out I'll be home schooled by my mom and that's WORSE!" I said.

"Well then we will teach you how to make cookies," said Gumi with a smile.

"But what if I don't have enough time?" I asked.

"Well you have a day," said Miki.

"A-A day?" I asked as I panic a bit.

"You can teach a monkey how to make cookies in that time," said Miku.

"So you guys will help me?" I sheepishly asked.

"Of course we will help you, shrimp."

**So yeah, hope this was okay.**

**Was this long enough for you people?**

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. The Cookie Test

**HOME SWEET HOME!**

**I'M BACK IN THE GOOD OLD LAND OF TEXAS!**

**To celebrate here is an update.**

**Rins pov**

"Cookies are probably the easiest sweets to make," said Miku as she stood in front of me trying to teach me how to make cookies.

"Before we talk about cookies we need to go over the basics of cooking," said Miku.

Gumi rolled in a white board and gave Miku a green Expo marker.

"First when you cook you need to wear and apron," she said writing the word "apron" on the board. She then snapped her fingers and Miki brought me a yellow apron with my name on it.

"Put it on," she said to me.

I put it on and then she continued.

"For making cookies you need a mixer, but for amateurs like you it would be better to use a spoon. Then you need a big bowl and your ingredients," she said listing everything on the bored.

"What am I making?" I asked.

"Good question Rin! We will be making the simplest cookie: Chocolate Chip," said Miku.

**(A/N: I HAVE NO CLUE IF THESE ARE THE RIGHT INGRDIENTS FOR COOKIES SO PLEASE DON'T TRY THIS RECIPIE!)**

"And to make chocolate chip cookies you need flower, sugar, butter, milk, 2 eggs, margarine, vanilla and chocolate chips," said Miku writing down all the ingredients.

"Miki, get the ingredients. Gumi, get a big spoon and a big bowl," said Miku.

These two girls seemed to follow every command she gave them like she was queen of the world or something. Once everything was set I went to the counter by the oven to start putting everything together.

"Before you do anything you MUST wash your hands," Miku told me.

I did as she said and waited for her next command.

"Now put in the flower and milk then start mixing," said Miku.

"How much?" I asked.

"2 cups of each," she said handing me a cup.

I put the cup into the bag of flower and then poured it into the bowl. I then repeated this and then did the same with the milk. I started mixing but it was hard and my arm was getting tired, finally I had mixed it well and was ready for my next order.

"Now put in the butter, margarine, and sugar then crack 2 eggs to put in the batter," she told me.

"How much of the other stuff?" I asked.

"One cup of margarine and butter and I would do 2 cups of sugar maybe 3 if your risky," said Miku.

I put everything in and then before mixing I stopped.

"Can I use the mixer this time?" I asked.

"Do you think you're ready?" she asked.

"I do," I said.

"If you think you're ready you are not ready, young grasshopper," said Miku as she mimicked an old Chinese man

I sighed and started mixing with my poor pathetic wooden spoon.

After Miku said I did a good job of mixing she gave me another order.

"Now you put in the chocolate chips and vanilla," she said.

"How much do I put in?" I asked.

"Do the whole bag of chocolate chips and 2 tea spoons of the vanilla," said Miku.

I opened the bag of chocolate chips and dumped them all in there and then put in the two tea spoons of vanilla and this time I didn't have to mix a lot.

"Now wash your hands again and put your finger in the cookie dough so you can taste it and see if you like it," said Miku. Finally I get to taste it!

I washed my hands and tried some.

"Wow this is actually good," I said since I was assuming it would taste like a dog poop.

"Let me be the judge of that," said Miku washing off her hands and trying some.

"This is really good considering you said you can't cook," Miku said.

"Well I can put stuff together in a bowl but I always burn it," I told her.

"Well now you can put some of this cookie dough on a pan and you put it in the oven for 15 minutes," said Miku.

I got my spoon and put 9 cookie dough balls on the pan and put it in the oven and started it.

"Keep an eye on these cookies, don't let them burn," said Miku.

I looked at the oven for 15 minutes and as soon as the timer went off I put on a pair of oven mitts and put the pan on our desk.

"Let them cool for 5 minutes," said Miku who was playing a game on her phone.

I set another timer for cooling time and just sat down with my head on the desk waiting for them too cool. Once the timer went off I lightly touched each on with my finger to see if there were cool enough to eat, they were.

"Let's eats!" I said grabbing one of the cookies.

The others grabbed a cookie too and we all took our first bite together.

"Not bad rookie," said Miku.

"It's all gooey which makes it even better!" said Gumi.

"I love it!" squealed Miki.

"Well now we put the rest of the cookie dough in the fridge so you can make a fresh batch when class starts tomorrow," said Miku grabbing some tin foil and putting it over the bowl of cookie dough.

I put it in the fridge and then started to clean all the supplies.

"You can come to the room once you finish up!" said Miki as her and Gumi walked out.

"You did a good job today rookie," said Miku as she walked out.

I finished cleaning everything and I was about to put everything up when I thought of something.

I know how to make cookie now, why don't I make them my own way? I want to be more creative than just good old chocolate chip cookies.

I followed Miku's instructions from before and made the cookies but without the chocolate chips. Know I have the dough but I need something else… what if I put frosting in the middle?

I ran to the fridge and looked at their massive selection of frostings, what I could one that isn't over used? What about cream cheese?

I got out the can and then put 9 tiny cookie balls on the pan then put some cream cheese on top of each one. Then I put tiny cookie balls on top of the frosting covered cookie balls and put them in the oven for the same time Miku told me to put them in for last time.

**(A/N: I DON'T KNOW IF THESE WOULD TASTE GOOD IN REAL LIFE SO DON'T TRY TO MAKE THEM!)**

After the timer went off for 15 minutes I ran to get them out. Once I got the out I put some cream cheese frosting on top of them and then tried one, they were so good!

I put the dough in fridge and then headed back to my room, I'm ready for tomorrow!

**~Le next day~**

I had gone through all my classes, all boring and normal. I was just anxious to get to my last class of the day, my cooking class!

The bell rang and I shot up out of my desk.

"Are you ready Rookie?" asked Miku as she came up to me.

"YEAH!" I yelled.

"Be quiet shrimp," said Len getting up out of his seat that was next to mine.

"Stop being so rude Len," Miku said to him.

"Whatever," He said as he left.

"Just ignore him," said Miku.

"Come on lets go to class," said Miki dragging Miku out of the room by her arm.

I followed them out and once we got to class I started making the cookies. Once Miku noticed I was making them different she ran up to me.

"What are you doing? These aren't the chocolate chip cookies," said Miku.

"Just trust me," I told her.

"No helping her Miku," said Merguine Sensei.

"I trust you rookie," said Miku going back to her seat.

I put the cookies in the oven and set the timer to 15 minutes and waited for them to cook. Once they were done I pulled them out and covered them in cream cheese and for fun I put on some white sprinkles.

I put the 9 cookies on a nice plate and put them in front of Merguine Sensei. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"I call them Cream Cheese Delights," I said off the top of my head.

"Let me try one," said Merguine Sensei as she picked on up and took a bite.

"This is the best cookie I have ever had!" said Merguine Sensei with a huge smile.

"A+ for Miss Rin," she said writing down a big A+ on my paper.

"I want to try one!" said Miki.

"Me too!" said Gumi running up with Miki to get one.

"My mentor should get one too," I said to Miku as I grabbed one.

My team mates all grabbed one and we all took a bite.

"These are so good! I love cream cheese!" said Miki.

"Probably the best I have ever had," said Gumi.

"They are better than my cookies," said Miku.

Just then Len walked in.

"Sweet Ann wanted me to get all the teachers to sign this," he said to Merguine Sensei.

"Hey Len, want a cookie?" I asked.

"Sorry, I hate sweets," he said.

What? How can a person hate sweets?

I was taken aback as I stood there frozen.

"Are you okay Rin?"

I was then filled with determination.

"I WILL DO IT!" I said pumping my fist in the air.

"Do what?"

"I will make you like sweets!" I said pointing at Len.

"I will do it even if it kills me!"

**Once Rin puts her mind to something she will do it!**

**Anyway please review!**


End file.
